M39 EMR
The M39 EMR is an automatic sniper rifle that was added during the 2/3/2010 patch. It requires a rank of First Lieutenant/IV to unlock. Overview The M39 EMR is a sniper part of the M14 family although it performs quite differently, with the new appearance of a modern, more-customizable body with bipods and a rifle scope similar to an L96A1. Like the NX M14 SE, this rifle is supposed to be an Assault Rifle/Sniper Rifle hybrid that improves the uniqueness of the base battle rifle, but this time, the EMR is more sniper-oriented. Boasting the original rifle's magazine capacity, the M39 (and its variants) have the the second highest round count per mag than any other sniper rifle family; although the user only carries a single spare mag, its total ammo count is on par with the SR-25, MSG-90, and the Dragunov SVD. Having an unparalleled Rate of Fire (even faster than the SR-25 Sandfire), the EMR excels in follow-up shots, where the two-hit-kill stopping power can be quickly performed with little difficulty, and can be upgraded to be even faster in the Gun Emporium. The only drawback, aside from the need to hit twice, is some side-to-side recoil in consistent firing. The M39 EMR also has the highest scope sway of all guns; that being the lengthy side-to-side crosshair movement unlike the PSG-1's small circle sway, although some pre-attached scopes and the ACOG's move similarly. Although the cheap price tag of 1400 GP is alluring, the high rank restriction placed on it has staved off many players' attention to it. Many one-hit-kill rifles can be purchased well before it, and many tend to stick with those due to more forgiving performance and the frequent shunning of semi-automatic sniper rifles. Variants Trivia *EMR stands for Enhanced Marksman Rifle. *The scope on the M39 EMR greatly resembles the one on the M14 SE although they are very different in-game. *In real life, this gun is semi-automatic, although its magazine is the same size. *With one of the highest rates of fire of all sniper rifles (second only to the M14EBR), with this gun it is easy to spray people with bullets in sniper-only matches. *The M39 EMR erroneously uses Dragunov SVD magazines rather than its actual magazine. *Under the scope, there is an engraving that says, "U.SRIFLE 7.62MM M1 SPRINGFIELD 358250." Media M39 EMR Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M39 EMR. M39 EMR Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M39 EMR. M39 EMR Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M39 EMR. M39 EMR Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the M39 EMR. M39 EMR Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M39 EMR. M39 EMR First Person_View.png|The first person view of the M39 EMR. M39 EMR Draw 1.png|Drawing the M39 EMR (part 1) M39 EMR Draw 2.png|Drawing the M39 EMR (part 2). Notice the engraving on the weapon. M39 EMR Reload 1.png|Reloading the M39 EMR (part 1) M39 EMR Reload 2.png|Reloading the M39 EMR (part 2) M39 EMR Sprint.png|Sprinting with the M39 EMR. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Category:2010 Category:GP Category:Reloaded-Common